What she said
by Queen Of Swords88
Summary: Inu Yasha couldn't belive it, how could she have said that? Did...did she really love him?
1. Chapter 1

What she said.  
~*~  
  
'I can't believe it.' thought Inu Yasha 'how could she say that? What's going on? This, this isn't right!!!' Inu Yasha took a step back his mouth open gasping for breath trying to say something, anything to the woman before him. From no where there was a bright white blue light and the woman and Inu Yasha disappeared. Inu Yasha and woke up grabbing the tree, steadying himself while trying to catch his breath. 'What was that? What a weird dream.' Inu Yasha looked out at the village and at the hut where the rest of the group was asleep. He jumped down from the old dead tree and slowly walked to the hut, when he got there he looked it threw the window to see everyone but, Kagome asleep, she was sitting up writing in a black book with white pages, she was writing in a red ink but he couldn't read what she was writing. 'I wonder why she's still up, what is that book?' Inu Yasha thought about going in to talk to her but didn't really think he should bother her. He started to walk away when he smelt something, it was tears. Kagome's tears, she was crying. He turned around and walked back to the hut and went inside. Kagome looked up startled. "Inu Yasha.?!" Kagome said with tears still running down her cheeks but the tears weren't clear they where red, Kagome was crying blood. Inu Yasha was shocked he ran to her and pulled her in to a tight embrace. Inu Yasha said whispering "Kagome what's wrong? Why are you crying? Why, why are your tears blood?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ahem. something's went wrong when I first posted this so I posted it again I hope it works this time. I hope you all R&R and flame if you wish I couldn't stop ya! But I could harm you. anywho if you have some free time be sure to read some of Wakajishi-4 work and Youko Demon's I also think you should read Lulu Shinigami's works too. Anyway ta ta for now! ~*~*~*~*~ Queen of Swords logging out (7:05 P.M 10/18/03) ~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Note from Queen of Swords

~*~*~*~ Okay Sorry about that one being so short but not being able to work on this anywhere BUT my moms work is really hard but I'll get as much up as I can I promise I will work on this one as much as I can I really will!!! Anyways R&R Ja Ne ^^ ~*~ Virus, Queen of Swords ~*~ 


	3. Chapter 2

~*~*~*~*~ Note from Queen of Swords ~*~*~*~*~*~ Thanks to those who reviewed and yes Wakajishi-4 there is a reason she was crying blood and writing in red which you'll all find out later! ^^ And thank you Youka Demon for wanting to read more I wish I would get more reviews. Heh! Anyway this chapter will also be short mainly because fanfiction.net is being a poppy face right now but then again it could be this piece of crap computer I'm using which is now refusing to go online!!! $#*&^%! @!!!!!!!! Umm.. Also sorry to stay this chapter will be short too because of writers block. ::cries:: someone please help me!!! Well anyway on with the story! Ja ne ~*~*~*~*~Logging out Queen of Swords (11:30P.M 10/18/03)~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?!? Please tell me why are you crying?" Inu Yasha asked holding Kagome tightly. Kagome pushed Inu Yasha away and picked up her book and pin putting them away in her bad. "Please leave me alone Inu Yasha I don't need your help with this" Kagome said in an icy tone but her eyes where begging him to stay. "What do you mean?!? Your crying BLOOD KAGOME!!!! You have never done that before, now tell me what's wrong" Inu Yasha asked garbing her and holding her close looking her in the eyes demanding an answer. "I. I'm sorry Inu Yasha but I don't know why my tears are blood.it just started a week ago and some other things have happened too." Kagome said looking down more tears falling down to land in her lap, that's when Kagome suddenly realized where she was sitting and how she was sitting. Kagome 'eped' and jumped up from Inu Yasha's lap. Inu Yasha got up and pulled her closer leaning down looking in to her deep brown eyes. "Inu.Yasha.?" Kagome said in a whisper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~ Cliffy!!!!!! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Sorry but I can't stay up any longer I've been up for almost a week with only 2-3 hours of sleep every few days. * sigh * Oh well Please R&R and look at some of Wakajishi-4's work please she's my best friend and she's a very good writer so look her up!! Ja Ne ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Queen of Swords logging out (11:41P.M 10/18/03) ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
